Completion
by BlackGrlOtaku
Summary: This is part 1 of my series. It's starting at the climax and from there downwards. A passionate tryst in the shower between two long awaiting lovers.      ENJOY GUYS


(A/N: Hello you guys hehe. Ok, this story is actually one of my most popular series among my friends. Bi Rain? Anybody who doesn't know him should be ashamed. NINJA ASSASSIN anybody? Ok, so anyway, this series was actually a dream I had with him and an OC. So, please enjoy and lemme know what you think. THANK YOUU )

Disclaimer: If I owned Bi Rain...let's just say...I'd be a very naughty girl. haha. All works MINE :)

The water soaked his back, dripped like rain down the strong muscles. He shivered not because he was cold; the water was actually very hot. It was because of the petite woman pressed so closely against him. Her skin, a lovely shade of milk chocolate was just as slick as his, just as warm as his, but much more soft and fragrant. The steam from the shower formed tiny droplets of water on her skin, droplets he was tempted to lick up. Her dark brown eyes coated with desire and pleasure, her lips were flushed, bruised and slightly red from their heated kisses. When did the breaking point happen, when did it just snap? Perhaps it was all the times he'd watched her come from this very shower, wet and erotic, smelling of rose. Perhaps it was the time he had accidentally walked in on her changing and caught sight of her delicious bottom, which now, he was tempted to palm. Maybe he was tired of waking up every night, stroking himself to bittersweet completion, the image of her sinuous hips riding him, her head thrown back, her sweet voice crying out her pleasure. Yes, that was more than likely it. He pressed his face lightly into her cheek and felt her slender fingers sift through his wet jet-black hair. He could feel her tremble, perhaps with fear or apprehension.

"Are you certain you want this? I can wait as long as you'd like me to." But the truth was that at any moment, he'd lose his mind and take what he wanted. She looked into his eyes, her gaze burning him to the core with its raw want and need.

"Ji-hoon," she begged him, sweet god she begged him. He crushed his lips to hers, moaning huskily. The scent of arousal peaked in the midst of the steam and rose and it turned him on more than anything else. He lifted her by her bottom, finally giving in to the ache to touch her skin. He slipped to his knees, brushing her navel with the tip of his nose. Her breaths became deep and heavy. Her fingers tightened in his hair. He had to taste her; it had become a constant fantasy that had to be fulfilled. He nuzzled her soft moist petals apart with his tongue, reveling in the squeal of pleasure coming from above him. He tasted soft wet flesh, sweet as honey and full of musk. He worked his way down until he fell into her tight opening. She threw her head back and moaned.

"God…" The streams of water danced down her skin in rivulets and soaked his tongue as he penetrated her. She cried out as her orgasm hit her, she couldn't understand why he sucked and drank so greedily but she loved it all the same. He lifted, a satisfied smirk arrogantly shining on his full lips. He kissed her, sweeping his aroused tongue into her mouth. Lifting her slick flesh into his hands, he positioned his hard thick arousal at the cusp of her opening. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer until her forehead rested on his. He didn't move, kept her skin pressed to his.

"Can I touch you?" her soft husky voice asked against his wet lips.

"Touch as much as you want honey." Her delicate hands reached for him and his heavy weight barely held in both of her hands. In inexperience, she gripped him a bit too tightly. He hissed in pain. She let go.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot." He gently took her hands with his and placed hers as he wanted. He looked into her eyes gently.

"Learn my body. I'll teach you." He took their intertwined fingers and began to stroke softly. After a while he let go, softly kneading her breast. His lips pressed into her collarbone. Her innocent ministrations pleased him; they made him love her even more. He'd teach her all he knew for god's sake, if she wanted it. A flash of hot liquid ecstasy flushed his body, hotter than the water and steam.

"Just like that baby." He thrust into her hands before releasing his essence on to her stomach. He groaned softly, closing his eyes. He pressed his leaking straining hot flesh into hers suddenly. She cried out in pain, clawing his back. He gathered her closer, kissing the tears from her eyes. He slowed his movements, allowing her to become comfortable with his size and girth. At a soft mewl, he nearly pulled out, only to slam into her hard. She screamed, lifting her legs higher. He caught her hips, lifting them higher, penetrating her deeper until he could go no further. She gasped and moaned loudly, her voice as sweet as it had been in his head. Her breasts trembled with the force of his thrusts.

"I'm so close…please…please…come with me Ji-hoon…" At her request, he lost his mind and slammed into her with such force that the shower glass shook in its holding. He shut everything out but her pleasure, the sound of their wet heated flesh coming together, and his release.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" The word became a chant and with one last thrust, he cried out her name to everyone who would listen. He sagged against her, his breath labored and hard. The steam nearly burned his skin; the heat of the water did nothing to tackle the heat of his body. He kissed her softly, deeply and prayed that this would not end.

After a while of being in the shower, they got out. He wrapped a big towel around them, kissing her temple. He thanked god that no one else was in their dorm.

"And people doubt you? Damn, that was good baby." She whispered into his ear and just like that, he was complete.


End file.
